Is This Love?
by NoBoDy'S AnGeL473
Summary: ONESHOT Rob and Star go bad! With the help of Slade, but what lingers deep in their hearts can't be concealed for long,even on the dark side.Guest Staring:Batgirl Parings:StarRob...duh...


Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans...life is so unfair...

"Rrrr, uh uh!" Robin let out strongly while hitting the punching bag. 'How could I think of something like that!' he thought, and began to hit the bag even harder at the idea. Sweat ran down the side of his face. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked by the exercise room and stop at the door. They look at Robin.  
"What's up with him? He's been workin' out like that for days!" B.B questioned.  
"I donno. Somthin must be botherin him. I hope it's nothing serious." Cy returned concerned. They continue walking. 'That's where their wrong, this is serious. I have never felt like this before, so…so happy, and free and alive when I am with her. My knees shake, and I feel like melting! _Is this love?_ Do I _love_ Starfire?' he thought to himself.  
"Robin? Robin, I seek your companionship. Robin?" a voice called; invading his thoughts. Robin stops and looks at the door. 'There she is.'  
"Oh, hi Star," he said calmly.  
"Hello Robin. I…was looking for you."  
"You…were?" Robin said shocked.  
"Yes, I am worried."  
"About…what?"  
"You," she blushed, "you have been acting…strange lately. I was wondering if you are ok," she said quietly.  
"Oh, me? I'm fine Star," he reassured her, "I'm just trying to solve a problem of mine," he said turning around.  
"Please, do share." She said softly putting her hand on his shoulder. Robin blushed but kept his back turned. 'When will I have enough courage to tell her?' Starfire waited but he didn't respond.  
"I am your best friend, am I not?" she said with unease.  
"Of course you are, but…this problem isn't something I could tell you," she looked down in despair, "not yet." Robin said smiling trying to reassure her. She glanced back up to see his grinning face and flashed a smile back at him. 'Star is so cute when she smiles.' he thought happily. At the same time she thought, 'I wish I could tell him how I feel.'  
"Robin I…also found something to, ease your mind." Starfire said proudly. 'She always seems to know what I need when I need it most.'  
"Alright," he said warmly. She nodded in response.  
"Follow me!" she said.  
They ran into Cyborg in the hallway.  
"Where are _you two_ going?" he questioned.  
"It's a surprise for Robin!" Star says blushing.  
"Ohhhh," he starts skipping down the hall singing, "Robin and Starfire sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." he trails of when he turns the corner.  
"Don't mind him. You know he's just messing around," Robin says reassuringly. Star leads him to the roof and stops at the edge.  
"Lend me your hand," she said extending her hand out to him. He automatically took it and they were flying out into the sunset. They grazed across the ocean.  
"Wow it must be awesome to fly." Robin said staring at the alien beauty. She merely giggled in response. They continued their flight. 'Ohhh how I wish he would never let go.' She thought to herself. Although she didn't know that he felt the same way.  
"Look!" Star said pointing with her free hand. Robin glanced to where she was pointing; it was the boardwalk with the accompanying beach. Star let him down by the entranceway to the amusement park on the boardwalk. He frowned when she let go.  
"Come," she said warmly. Robin eagerly followed.  
"Where are w-"  
"There! Remember our first ride on the Farris Wheel?" She hesitated and looked down.  
"Star. That was along time ago. Don't worry about Blackfire. But… yeah the Farris Wheel was a lot of fun." he said practically reading her mind. 'I can't believe that Starfire, the true essence of beauty and love, is even related to Blackfire. She on the other hand is manipulative and evil.' He smiled falsely to her.  
"Let's go look around." He said trying to cheer her up. The walked up to one of the booths, it was a ring tossing game.  
"Do you want any of these prizes?" Robin questioned. She looked carefully at the pile of stuffed animals.  
"Ummm. I would like that one." Star said blushing madly. He saw a plushi version of him staring back at him. He blushed too.  
"A-Alright."  
He soon won her the stuffed Robin doll. They chucked at the mini version of him at first. 'Now I can see you always.' Starfire thought happily.  
"Come on lets go to the bumper cars!" the boy wonder said excitedly.  
"This is quite enjoyable Robin!" Star said cheerfully, "Watch out please!" she said avoiding all the cars. Robin soon realized this and said from his car,  
"Star! You're supposed to bump into them!"  
"But I am fearful of their safety."  
"It's alright, really," he said chuckling and driving right next to her.  
"Oh, all right," a large grin appeared on her face and she quickly curved to the left where Robin was and bumped him hard. They both laugh and continue to bump each other's cars playfully. Still driving together, Robin suddenly got bumped in the back.  
"Hi Robin," a familiar voice said. Robin thought, 'That sounds a lot like-'.  
Starfire continued to drive when Robin turned to see a grinning Batgirl bearing down on him for another bump.  
"Hi! What are you doing here?" he inquired.  
"Just taken a day off. And you?" she questioned.  
"Oh, I'm here with a…friend of mine."  
Starfire saw this from a distance and raced back to him. She got back to see the Boy Wonder and a red haired girl in a black costume laughing joyfully. They didn't seem to notice her.  
"And then-"the red head started. Starfire cleared her throat to reveal her presence.  
"Oh hi Star." Robin said.  
"Who is this girl?" Starfire said not paying any attention to his greeting.  
"She is an old friend. Her name is-"  
"Batgirl," the red head said coldly, "And she's-"  
"Starfire," Robin said with a grin. The girls start bumping each other furiously. 'This is going to be a _long _night' Robin thought to himself. The cars stopped. Still glaring at each other they left the ride. After exiting, the two girls both grabbed Robin's hand not realizing the other had done the same until they walked in opposite directions.  
"Um. Owww." Robin said suspended in mid-air. The two turn around.  
"LET GO!" they say in unison, "FINE!"  
They both let go and he fell on the ground. '_Oh boy…_' he thought. They both walked in opposite directions angrily.  
"Clorbag" Star murmured.  
"Jerk" Batgirl said lowly. They both turn around.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
"Do you have a problem Star-dork!" Batgirl yelled.  
"My name is Starfire, and yes I do! She is arrogant and smells like a cigornian muck beetle!" Star shouted in return.  
"Are you saying there is a law from talking to him?" Batgirl said sarcastically.  
"Do you wish for me to say it again!" the alien girl stated: eyes glowing green. They continue their mindless banter until Robin's communicator rang. 'Saved by the bell' he thought with slight relief.  
"What's up?" Robin says.  
"Somethin big! It's down town in Sector 3," Cyborg said. Beast Boy pops up on the screen.  
"Who the other chick?" the green haired boy said clearly talking about Batgirl.  
"Batgirl, pleasure." She said seriously.  
"See you there." Robin said shutting the communicator. "Star. Mind giving me a lift?" he said with a smile.  
"Alright." She responded.  
"Can I tag along?" Batgirl asked as the duo was flying off.  
"Sure." Robin said while Starfire sighed.  
"Meet you there." Batgirl said running out of the park.  
"That was…interesting," the black haired boy said to Star.  
"I suppose," she said in response. Truthfully she wasn't really paying attention to him. 'I wonder how Robin knows her. _Did they_ or _do they_ like each other?' she worried. He seemed to notice.  
"What's wrong?" Robin waited for her reply.  
"There is nothing wrong. I am fine." She said falsely. Robin knew something was troubling her but didn't push her any farther. The rest of the trip was silent both deep in thought about the other. They met up with the other Titans and Batgirl. It was dark; still looking for the criminal they split up. Robin stayed waiting for some kind of signal.  
"Ahhhhh!" he heard.  
"STARFIRE!" Robin said running towards the painful scream. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth, before he could react he felt a sharp pain on his neck and fell unconscious.  
"Good…" a voice said from the shadows.

"Hah, hah" Starfire let out each time she threw a ragging starbolt. Starfire was fighting Plasmus. His orders were to capture the girl before the other titans could assist her but he wasn't allowed to kill her. The last request faded with every blow she made on him. After a long battle Plasmus turned to slush on the ground. Star walked over weak from battle to the center of the sludge form. "I except your withdrawal," the girl said lowering her glowing green hand. Suddenly he began to reform itself, around Starfire! He enclosed her inside him. After a while she ran out of breath and fainted.

Meanwhile…

Robin woke up chained to a wall.  
"What-"  
"You're awake…" Robin heard still drowsy he couldn't make out who or what was talking.  
"Starfire?" he said weakly.  
"Dear child I am not a titan I am-"  
"Slade." He said lowly. Everything came back into focus. There in front of him stood their worse nemesis, a tall man with a facemask with orange on the left and black on the right, he hade metal guards on his fore arms and across his shins. "Where is my-"  
"Utility belt? Right here." Slade said with the mentioned object in hand. 'What happened? The last thing I remember is Starfire…Starfire,' he found himself tingling all over, 'I just hope she's alright.'

Plasmus returned soon after, with Starfire limply held firm in his grasp.  
"Starfire…"was all Robin could let out. He was filled with anger and concern and was lost in thought about the alien beauty. He tried to reach her but was restrained by the chains rapped around his wrists. She was handed to Slade and he in turn took out a needle and punctured it into her arm. Robin watched helplessly. Starfire glowed a shade of yellow and soon resumed her natural pigmentation. Afterward she soon was chained next to him against the wall. There he sat cradling her against himself tightly. Robin was fixated on her weak, beautiful face. He ran his fingers threw her hair speechlessly, hoping that she would awaken. He jumped when he herd a slight groan escaped her lips.  
"R-Robin?" she said faintly.  
"Yes. It's me," he said with a half smile.  
"Glad to see you both awake," Slade said staring from afar.  
"Where…are we?" Starfire said while trying to get up. She tried but kept on falling back down. Robin helped her slowly get up. Her hand glowed dimly. Robin noticed how weak she really was.  
"What have you done to her!" Robin yelled angrily.  
"Nothing my medicines can't cure." He continued, "Don't waste your energy tameranian!" Slade growled, "I know it hurts". Her hand stopped glowing.  
"Why did you bring us here!" Starfire shouted.  
"Calm yourself. Both of you have become my apprentices, congratulations." He continued, "Robin, I forgive you for braking your trust last time."  
"What stops me from doing it again?" Robin said with a smirk.  
"I know how much _she_ means to you," he said directing his attention to Starfire, "so, she has a…condition, which you have witnessed. Robin." 'The needle!' "And on top of that there is a real chronaton detonator under the city." He finished. The two teens stare mouth a gaped.  
"No…" they whimpered.  
Slade tossed them their new costumes.  
"Put it on." He said melting away into the shadows. Robin was oh so familiar with his costume. The usual metallic guards, neck plate and utility belt to the orange and black shirt and black tights and boots. Starfire's uniform was much like her old one; armor covered her arms. Her arm guards and neck plate were similar but had a black gem instead of a green one. Star's skirt was black, along with her boots which hade a metal rim.  
They return back to the main room, Slade was nowhere to be found.  
"Is this really our fate? What was Slade talking about how much I _mean_ to you?" Starfire questioned innocently. Robin blushed madly.  
"Ummmm, well…I'll tell you some other time," he said they dropt the subject; they began to look around and located to earpieces the duo each take one frowning.  
"Your first mission is to…"

Meanwhile…

The rest of the titans met up but couldn't find Robin or Starfire at the site. They tried to trace their communicators but they were deactivated.  
"Where could they be at a time like this?" Beastboy questioned.  
"Yeah. This isn't like them." Cy retorted, "Maybe they went back to the tower." They start to head back when,  
"Mind if I come along?" Batgirl said examining Plasmus' residue. The titans look another and shrug,  
"Why not," they said in unison. The red head ran to the three remaining titans and left the vicinity. When they got back to the tower they search for the missing teens, but the were nowhere to be found. The alarm rang loudly. They all race to the main room to find a large S appeared on the screen next to Wayne Corp. They race to the scene to find two figures cloaked in shadow emerging from a windowpane.  
"Yo! That's not yours." Cyborg says. The two stop.  
"Better be prepared to pay for it," Beastboy said with a smirk. The figures changed their stance slightly to face the heroes. The moonlight slowly revealed the identity of the duo.  
"No…it can't be. Robin?" Batgirl said. Starfire cringed slightly. Robin smiled faintly at Star's reaction.  
"Not a word you two." Slade's voice sounded into the earpiece, bringing the two back to reality again. Robin's smile was replaced by a frown while Star sighed. They soon lunged to the remaining Titans and Batgirl and hit them long and hard.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Raven said with a hint of confusion in her voice, but they continued to battle.  
"Don't make me us it man," Cy said with a sonic blaster in hand. Robin was punching while the half android blocked them. Beastboy waited for a good opening to jump in the fray. Batgirl and Raven fought Starfire. Batgirl fought without holding back while Raven tried to reason with the raging tameranian but Starfire didn't respond to the purple haired goth. Cyborg and Beastboy cornered Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire let out flying to his rescue. He put up his hand.

"See ya." Robin said. Almost instantly after his remark Starfire swooped down and grabbed his hand and they flew of and disappeared. Still clueless the titans and Batgirl left sadly to their loss. Batgirl left for Gotham.

At the tower…

Inspired by the last time, B.B was hooked up to the thermal sensor in hopes that they would find a clue; sadly there wasn't anything.  
"Nothing was controlling their minds." Raven said.  
"Confirmed biometrics." Cyborg murmured.  
"I'm not going to bother with my bomb under Jump City idea." Beastboy added.  
"You just did." Raven said clearly annoyed.

"We will break free, one day." Robin said angrily. Slade was attaching a new weapon to him; Robin backed away and stood next to Starfire.  
"I have a new job for you…" Slade started glancing at his apprentices, "tomorrow, go to your rooms and rest." They complied.

A few hours later…  
"Ok. Here I go." Robin sighed to himself. There he stood with a red t-shirt, black pants and his trademark mask. Just as he was about to knock on Star's door it opened, out emerged Starfire with a purple spaghetti strap and violet colored bellbottom pants.  
"Ohh! Robin…I was…just going to look for you."  
"I…was just going to check up on, you." He blushed.  
"I can not sleep."  
"Neither can I."  
"May you please…stay with me?" she reddened he did too, "I believe it will…help." She continued.  
"Ummm…sure." 'That was toooo obvious.' Robin mentally kicked himself for sounding to happy. They walked into the room.  
"I'll…sleep on the floor." Robin said.  
"But-"  
"It's fine, really." He said warmly. Starfire, knowing her best friend knew that she couldn't convince him.  
"Alright." She took a spare blanket and pillow from her bed and placed it gently on the ground. Star got into her bed grinning, he too grinned and laid down and thought, 'I'm actually in her room!' 'He's actually in my room!' she thought.  
"Robin?"  
"Yeah Star."  
"Do you…snore?" She questioned. He chucked.  
"I don't know." Robin replied with a smile, "Good night Star."  
"Good night." With that they both fell asleep with happy thoughts in mind.  
That morning in the titan tower…  
The alarm rang loudly which awoke everyone. Beastboy ran to the computer first and sighed at the results.  
"It's them." He said grimly.  
The titans rush to the scene to find Robin and Starfire coming out of the jail with the H.I.V.E. members Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. The hive students wear in their usual apparel, Jinx with her purple and black clown like costume and her pink hair; Gizmo with the green outfit with metal backpack and finally Mammoth with a yellow and black jumpsuit.  
"Aww man!" Cy groaned.  
"This will be interesting." Jinx said looking at Cyborg with a smile.  
"Very-" Mammoth started.  
"Interesting," Gizmo finished with his spider legs crawling out of his backpack. He smirked.  
"Attack pattern alpha!" the pink haired one ordered. They sprinted in different directions. Robin and Starfire remained in fighting stance, awaiting orders.  
"ATTACK!" Slade said through the earpiece. They joined the H.I.V.E. students in battle. Mammoth took on Cyborg while Jinx fought Raven and Gizmo and the remaining two aided when they could. Nearing the end of the battle Raven lost most of her focus and could only complete small spells, Beastboy had a dislocated shoulder and Cyborg's power cell was down to its last bars. The titans were clearly outnumbered and nearing defeat, and they knew it.  
"Titans, fall back!" Cyborg yelled. The five Slade apprentices turned and left for his hideout. They return to find a green vial in Slade's hands.  
"This is the antidote for the tameranian." Slade said looking at the two former titans, "I know I can trust you now." Robin and Starfire hesitated. The boy wonder grabbed the vial from Slade and examined it closely,  
"If this hurts her I'm never coming back!"  
"Now Robin, you know I wouldn't risk that." Slade said monotonically. Robin handed Starfire the vial; she drank it slowly. There was no sure way to tell but she said she felt mush stronger. In a matter of days Robin and Starfire had a much…much closer bond far past best friends could ever be.  
"I'd rather be this close to her and not have her then not know her at all. She unlocked a deep emotion I thought I had lost completely, love. Star showed me the light." Robin sighed from his room.  
"Why is it so hard to tell him how I feel?" Star whispered confined to her room as well.  
Anyway, the two hung out with the H.I.V.E more and found them to be much like their old team. Jinx meditated a lot and concealed most of her emotions. Gizmo was all about technology and video games. And finally Mammoth was obsessed with food and video games as well. Over a week now they have been, bad. At some level they enjoyed being that way but that was just a larger drive to leave before the darkness would swallow them whole.  
Robin did research in his room while Starfire tried to figure out future plans and more about the H.I.V.E. Secretly during battles, Robin or Starfire would slip notes to the titans. The first was about the bomb under the city.

"I told you!" Beastboy yelled. Anyway the titans searched up and down town, in sewers and subways but couldn't locate the chronaton detonator.

"I've got it! It's -" Robin started.  
"Robin! Starfire! Get down here!" Slade shouted over the speaker. They obeyed. "You didn't think I would figure out your little scheme?" Slade said angrily.  
"What?" Robin questioned.  
"Don't play dumb," he turned around and pushed a button on his keyboard, "the city will be locked in time forever, starting in 5 minutes." He said monotonically. The room turned a shade of red. The two former titans gasp. They run out while Slade laughed maniacally. The H.I.V.E herd it all and raced out as well.  
"Starfire, fly us to the tower." Robin stated. Without hesitation she grabbed his hand and take off for the tower.  
When they arrived in the rec. room they we met by the three titans relaxing.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Cyborg said calmly; trying to beat Beastboy in a video game.  
"No time to explain." Robin said, "Follow me." Robin raced down to the basement of the tower the rest followed quickly. They soon found the chronaton detonator that they thought was lost counting down from fifteen.  
"Ohh no!" The four yelled together, Robin remained remotely calm and began dismembering it. Cyborg and Beastboy help out while Raven stopped Starfire's sneezing with her famous incantation.  
"5…4…3!" BB said covering his eyes but soon parted his fingers ever so slightly to view the scene.  
"Done." Robin said happily when the timer hit 1. They all sigh with relief.

"Ahh. It feels good to be home again." Robin said coming into the main room with his old costume on.  
"Agreed. I am, 'glad to be back'" Starfire chimed in.  
"Glad to have you back guys," Cyborg said while playing a video game with Beastboy. Robin whispered something into Starfire's ear, she giggled and responded with a nod. The two disappear in the direction of the elevator.  
"Wonder where they are going." Raven said shifting her gaze slightly from her novel to the boys. Cyborg smirked.  
They two walk to the roof. Starfire says,  
"What is it you wish to tell me?"  
"I know it has been awhile but…do you remember that problem I had before we got involved in this whole thing?"  
"…Yes"  
"I'm ready to tell you now." He said lightly. Her confused look was replaced with a grin and waited, "Remember when Slade said, 'I know how mush she means to you'?" she nodded; he smiled at her innocence. "He meant that I…care for you, more than anything else." Robin turned a bright shade of red.  
"Really?" She replied shocked.  
"Ummmm. Yeah ever since you became a titan I…loved you." He turned even redder. 'Why did I just say that!' he thought.  
"I have a confection as well," 'Here it goes, she's totally going to say no.' he bowed his head in defeat. She was shocked by his gesture and with one hand put it gently under his chin and tilted his head. Now eye level she noticed he was truly heartbroken. "Robin, how could you think I would not feel the same? I love you too." Robin looked at her in disbelief trying to register what he just herd. He quickly snapped out of his trance and pulled Starfire in closer. Their lips met, and there it stayed. Starfire rapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Starfire broke first after a minute or two, "This is truly a memorable day." She stated with her trademark smile.  
"Sure is Star, sure is." He responded.  
"Guys! There's a-" B.B trailed of staring at the two sitting at the edge of the tower huddled together watching the sunset, and they didn't seem to notice him.  
"Let them rest. They have been through a lot." Cy said from behind startling him.  
"Besides you know where that's going." Raven smirked,  
"Them two!" B.B whispered loudly.  
"Duh! Your so stupid when it comes to relationships." Cyborg said turning to walk down the stairs.  
"Actually, his always stupid." Raven retorted following him.  
"What! Don't you start with me!" Beastboy said racing after them.  
"Are these stars not beautiful?" Starfire sighed as the stars came out.  
"Not as beautiful as _my_ _Star_." Robin replied grinning at her. She smiled and scooted a little closer and relaxed her head on his lap.

END!

I am sooo sorry about Jump City High guys. My parents wouldn't let me touch the computer! Stupid finals…luckily it's over on Thursday so I'll get back on track with that. But I figured, why not give you guys a reason to stick around. I also have a new story idea so I'll try and work on that over the summer.


End file.
